


pull me closer

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short drabble based on shane at the end of the new weird and/or wonderful world episode saying "we're gonna go take a nap together"
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	pull me closer

Shane let Ryan drag him to Shane’s king-sized bed. They’ve shared beds before, it was nothing new. They’ve even shared their own beds before. This time was no different. They were tired, eating tired you out, especially the sugar in the pies they had been eating earlier in the day. Shane relished the brief moment Ryan was holding his hand on their way to the bedroom. Like Shane had said earlier. Nothing was new. Meaning that they were going to use Shane’s huge bed to their advantage and sleep as far apart as possible, due to Ryan’s ‘no homo’ thing. Shane pretended he didn’t want to reach out and hold Ryan or the other way around. 

Shane reached out and flipped the light switch off. 

“God I ate too fucking much pie,” Ryan mumbled after flopping down in Shane’s bed. Shane laughed and laid down beside him after kicking off his shoes. He closed his eyes before he felt arms wrap around him. 

“Ryan,” Shane said quietly. He got a hum in response. “What are you doing?” 

“Sorry, force of habit.” Ryan removed his arm from Shane’s waist. 

“You can, you can keep it there. If you want.” Shane was thankful for the darkness surrounding the room so that Ryan couldn’t see the blush creep up his neck. Shane was also thankful for the strong arm wrapping back around his waist, pulling him slightly closer as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> send me a message! 
> 
> twitter - rohanunsolved


End file.
